


shaken

by flowerpetal275



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Danger, Earthquakes, Hurt Kozume Kenma, Injured Kozume Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Natural Disasters, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, earthquake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpetal275/pseuds/flowerpetal275
Summary: Kuro and Kenma find themselves separated when a devastating earthquake strikes Japan.___lots of hurt kenma/protective kuro
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	shaken

_Kuroo's POV_

I was walking down the sidewalk, grocery bags in hand. I was more than ready to get home and watch movies with Kenma till we fell asleep. A smile spreads on my face as I think about my boyfriend of three years. 

We'd met when we were just kids, but we started dating his third year (my fourth). We're going to college together now, living in an apartment off-campus. 

Today was Friday, a day Kenma and I had been looking forward to all finals-week. 

I'm heading downtown, towards the train station, when the first tremor hits. At first, I only notice the cups trembling lightly on the porcelain plates within the outside seating of the coffee shop I'd been passing. It slowly progresses, my eyes widening when I fall forward on the ground, a large wave of motion knocking me over. The coffee shop beside me starts to crumble, the people inside screaming. It feels like chaos; cars veer off the street, roofs cave in. 

However, the entire time, only one thought fills my mind: _Kenma._

After around ten seconds, the quaking comes to a slow end. People start picking themselves up, others are screaming for their children. 

Hands grab at the rubble covering panicking pedestrians, dust floats through the grimy air. I quickly realize I'm currently sprinting down the street. When did I start running? 

_Kenma's POV_

_~before the earthquake~_

The teapot whistles loudly, the noise piercing the otherwise peacefully silent air. Kuro should be home any moment, so I figured I'd get some tea ready. He'd been running errands all day so we could spend the night watching movies, and I knew he'd be tired when he got home. 

I'd offered to run some, but Kenma insisted I got some rest after I woke up feeling sick this morning. It was just a stomachache, but he still made me stay in bed. 

The lights suddenly flicker, then sputter out. I wasn't really too worried, it was only around five in the afternoon and since Kuro and I moved in together, he always made me promise I'd keep the curtains open during the day. He'd always say something about me "not getting enough sunlight". 

I shrug, chalking the weird phenomena up to just a simple power outage. I was sure the lights would be back on within the next hour or so. 

Reaching for the teapot, I freeze. My eyes widen as I stare at the trembling pot of boiling tea, then my gaze darts over to the counter when I see our dishes clatter out of the cupboards, shattering on the kitchen floor. 

_Earthquake._

As fast as I'm able, I skid to the table and slide underneath. Curling into a ball, I wait for the earthquake to end, my breaths coming in short gasps as I struggle to reign in my panic. 

After waiting for around fifteen seconds, I decide it should be safe enough to move. I stretch my legs out, in order to crawl out from under the table. 

Something cracks above me, and I feel a wave of anxiety flood through my body. 

The roof suddenly caves in, landing on the table I'd been hiding under. The legs at the other end of the table snap, crushing my right leg underneath. I scream, clutching the portion of my leg still visible to me. The wooden surface had hit my leg directly above my knee, sending pain exploding up and down the appendage. 

The rest of the table comes falling down, knocking my head against the flooring. 

I wasn't sure how long I was out for, but I knew how disoriented I was in my first few seconds of consciousness. My phone was ringing in my left pocket. Why was my phone ringing? Was it Kuro? Did he need something? 

A golden light beams in through the window, illuminating the thick miasma of grime floating through the air. What happened? Man, I should dust more often. 

The sound of the ringing phone only aggravates the headache brewing in the back of my brain. Would someone turn that off already?! 

The noise finally stops, leaving me in my familiar silence. I sigh, still not relieved from the pain. The stupid sound returns, annoying the living daylights out of me again. 

I reach for my pocket, finding it more than a little alarming when I can barely move my arms. Something was pressing down on my chest like a weight, making my sternum ache. 

Finally, I reach my phone, my free hand fumbling with it for a moment before I'm able to accept the call. 

Kuro's small voice echos from the speaker, but it's too far away to really hear him. "Kuro?" I ask out, hoping he can hear me. "Kuro, I can't hear you." My voice breaks, making me grimace. 

I give my arm all the energy I can manage, somehow finding a way to toss the phone in order to slide it closer to my ear. "Kenma?!" He shouts. I wince from the volume, even if it's rather quiet. 

"Kuro, what's going on?" I ask with a whimper. 

"Kenma, are you okay? I've been calling for half an hour!" His voice is panicked, only adding to the pile of anxiety I've managed to accumulate in my stomach. 

"I'm stuck," I try to explain, huffing for air. "I can't move." 

"Okay," Kuro takes a deep breath, "What can you see?" 

I look around, grimacing when I'm reminded I can't move my head. "I don't know, I can see light." 

He sounds out of breath, as if he'd been running for a while. "Try to move." 

"It hurts, Kuro..." I wince, feeling a dull ache start to radiate out from my left leg. 

"Please, kitten, you gotta try." He pleads. 

Giving the smallest of sighs, I grunt and strain my muscles under the pressure of whatever is on top of me. There's a shift of weight and I cry out, immediately regretting it when I hear Kuro's worried call from the phone. "Kenma, are you okay?!" He yells. 

I push one more time, then sigh in relief when whatever it was seems to tip a bit to the left, allowing me to breathe at least a little better. I still can't move much, but at least I'm able to get more air, and I can turn my head. "Okay, I can move a little-" I call into the phone. 

"Oh, thank god." Kuro breathes a sigh of relief, "Are you hurt?" 

"Um," I look down at my lower half, "Yeah, my leg." 

Kuro curses under his breath, "How bad?" 

"I can barely move it." 

Kuro continues to huff and puff, thinking, running. "Bleeding?" 

I nod vigorously, then curse myself out at my own stupidity, "A lot." 

"Shit." I hear him stop, panting for breath. "Kenma, I'm not gonna make it home for, ah, maybe another fifteen minutes. Do you think you can meet me outside?" 

I shake my head, again cursing myself out for my continuous stupidity. "The roof caved in, it's blocking the door. I might be able to climb over it, but I'm still stuck so that's not an option." 

"Okay, don't move. You'll only hurt yourself more then. Can you call 119?" 

"I don't think I can press the buttons, I can't even reach my phone." I hiss in pain as I move a bit, attempting to gauge the pain. "Fuck." 

"Kenma?" He starts running again. "What's up, kitten? Talk to me." 

"It hurts, Kuro." I whine, leaning my head back. My skull thumps against the tiled flooring and another spike of pain shoots down my neck. 

"I'll be home soon, Kenma, I promise." His voice is laced with concern, making my heart drop into my stomach. He needs to worry about himself, I haven't even had the chance to ask about _his_ wellbeing. 

"Are you okay?" I ask him finally. 

"I'm fine, I was outside when it hit." He explains. "Stay on the line?" 

"I'm not going anywhere." I can hear him smirk at my response. Suddenly, another tremor stirs up one more round of dust in the air. "Kuro!" I shriek, my voice wavering with panic. A bit of the rubble tumbles to the ground, but only a few pebbles are able to reach me. Bursts of pain dance around my body as the pressure of the demolished concrete shifts atop me. 

My breath hitches in my throat, making it feel as though I can't breathe. "Kenma?" He shouts, "Kenma, are you there?!" 

The tremor goes as quick as it comes, but I can't seem to ebb the detrimental fear coursing through me. "Kuro, I'm scared." My voice trembles. 

"I know, kitten, I know. I'm so sorry, I'm almost home. Just hang in there." He pleads. I can hear the pitter-patter of his footsteps through the speaker as he sprints down what I assume to be a street. I hope he's keeping himself safe, people veer off the road during earthquakes. "I'm gonna call 119 and see if they can get an ambulance to our apartment, okay? That way we can get you help as soon as possible." 

I hate considering not having Kuro to talk to, especially when I feel so shaken. But I know he has to, otherwise, I could bleed out. "Alright..." I breathe. 

The line goes silent as I'm put on hold. Panic rises in my throat, my previous snack of oranges threatening to make an appearance. 

Kuro's back in a matter of seconds, much to my relief. 

_Kuroo's POV_

My chest feels like it's on fire, my lungs burning from having to run for so long. I silently thank myself for continuing to run laps even after I left Nekoma and their boy's volleyball team. 

"Keep talking to me, kitten." I call out, using my sleeve to wipe the sweat off my forehead. 

"My head hurts, Kuro." He murmurs quietly. Another flutter of worry hits me--a head wound? Those were unpredictable. 

"Is it bleeding?" 

Kenma goes quiet for a moment, "Yeah..." He practically whispers. I can tell he's shutting down, I _know_ Kenma when he's shutting down. His anxiety must really be getting to him. 

My brain panics for another moment, "Try to put pressure on it. I just got to the apartment complex, I'm gonna try to find my way up now!" 

"Please be careful." He mutters. 

"Will do." I breathe, placing the phone in my pocket. It's still on the call, but I'll need both hands to climb over the rubble. 

Thank goodness Kenma and I lived on the first floor of the complex. The building had managed to hold up pretty well, the bearings having been supported by earthquake shocks. Japan was pretty much used to preparing for earthquakes at this point, but a few older buildings weren't as prepared. I should've looked further into the building before we moved in, just to make sure it was a secure enough home to keep Kenma safe, if only for the short time we were in college. 

I'll just have to do my kitten better next time. 

"Kenma!" I scream, carefully trying to clamber over the rubble to get into our apartment. I hear a groan from somewhere, and I stop in my tracks. "Kenma?" 

Another quiet groan, then I realize I'd practically been standing on my boyfriend for the past ten seconds. "Fuck!" I curse loudly, hopping off the rubble and quickly moving to shove the table off Kenma. "Kenma, can you hear me?" 

The phone rests by his ear, his eyes closed. "Kuro?" He murmurs. 

"Hey, baby..." I lean down beside him, gingerly brushing his blonde hair away from his eyes. "You with me?" My fingers brush his cheek. 

"Kuro, are you okay?" I almost laugh at his question. Am _I_ okay?! 

Slowly, I wedge my hands under him, my left arm right under his shoulders, and my right arm underneath his kneecaps. His leg is bleeding, bad. "I'm fine, Kenma, but you're not." My eyebrows bunch in concern as I see his eyes flutter open and closed. He's struggling to maintain consciousness. "Please stay with me, kitten. We're gonna get you help, okay?" 

He only groans once more in response. As gently as I can, I carry him over the rubble and out into the street, searching frantically for the ambulance I'd called 119 for. 

They must not be here yet. 

The street is mainly empty, other than a few people passing to get indoors. Everyone was worried another tremor would hit, but they knew they had to find shelter before night fell. The road holds a thin crack right in the middle, the sidewalk and pavement splitting with the fissure. 

I guess this part of town was built more securely than the others, considering the more minimal damage. Well, other than our apartment complex, that is.

I lay Kenma on the ground gently, "Okay, kitten, we're gonna be okay. Just keep your eyes on me. Everything's gonna be fine." One could debate whether I was trying to convince Kenma or myself. 

Kenma remains silent, much to my imminent concern. Suddenly, an ambulance finally comes speeding from around the corner. "Over here!" I call out, waving an arm. 

They park beside us, two paramedics pulling a gurney from the back as soon as the vehicle stops. Immediately, one drags the gurney beside Kenma while the other moves to stabilize his head. "Hey, can you tell me your name?" She tries to get Kenma's attention, but he's already fallen unconscious. She turns to me, "Do you know him?" One of the paramedics asks, her voice thick with determination. 

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Kenma." I explain and run a hand through my hair. Somehow, I'd managed to get it messier than it had been prior to the tremors. 

"Hey, Kenma," She talks to him, obviously ignoring the fact that he can't hear us, "Hang in there, yeah?" No reply. She places some type of harness around his head and neck, probably to keep him still. The woman's attention veers back to me, "Any previous medical history or current medications he's taking?" 

"Uh," I try to process what she's asking, but it feels like my brain is overloaded with information, "Just anti-depressants, he just started those." 

Without another word, she grabs his shoulders while her partner grabs his legs. "...two, three-" She counts, then they both simultaneously lift Kenma onto the gurney. Her partner straps him in while she turns to me, "I need you to take a breath, kid. I'm sure he doesn't need you passing out on him, hm?" She gestures to Kenma's lifeless form lying in the gurney. They cart him away, adjusting the legs of the gurney as they move him into the ambulance. "Come on!" 

I leap up, taking the seat to the right. The paramedic I'd been talking to, who'd just introduced herself as Yui, sits by Kenma's head, attaching him to various wires. The ambulance doors slam shut, then a moment later, I feel it shift into motion. Her partner must be driving. 

The ride lasts for around fifteen minutes before we pull up to the hospital, various nurses pulling Kenma's gurney into a restricted area. I _in no way_ enjoyed the fact that I couldn't get to Kenma. But I knew they had to have room to save his life, so I simply paced patiently in the waiting room for the next two hours.

_Kenma's POV_  
_~three hours later~_

My eyes peep open one at a time, the light seeming to blind me momentarily. "...ma?" I hear from somewhere in the mess of white in front of me. After a moment, my eyes are able to adjust. 

I'm in a hospital room, attached to various wires and tubes. "Kenma?" I look to my left, surprised at the noise. 

There sits Kuro, a few bandages on his hands. "Kuro?" I question, my eyebrows bunch together, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Kuro releases a small, yet still shrill, laugh, "I'm not the one admitted to the hospital, kitten." 

Looking around, I realize just how correct my boyfriend is; Bandages bind my right leg firmly, along with smaller bandages covering the scrapes along my body. A weird pressure wraps around my skull, and after a bit of poking and prodding, I realize I had a bandage there, too. 

"Everyone's safe, doctor says you'll be just fine. We'll stay with my parents till insurance gets our apartment renovated." He smiles at me, but I can see the exhaustion deep in his features. He's beat. "Everything's gonna be okay, kitten. You don't need to worry about a thing." 

A tear slips from my eye as I'm finally able to process everything. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kuro." I grab his hand, pulling him to come lay in the bed with me. The door is shut and the curtains are closed, I assume Kuro did that. He knows I prefer privacy. "I love you." I whisper in his ear. He holds me close between his arms, the rising and falling of his chest bringing me a sense of peace amongst the madness of it all. 

"I love you too, kitten." He sighs, and I can hear him slowly drifting off to sleep. Good. He was exhausted. I find myself drifting off into sleep as well, welcoming the quiet with open arms. 

Laying there, we fall into sleep together; A quiet xanadu of dreams among the nightmare of what was just our reality.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh yes i love me some kuroken <3
> 
> i've been thinking of writing a second chapter with kenma having a bit of ptsd from the earthquake. thoughts? 
> 
> comments are much appreciated (: thanks for the read!


End file.
